


We are the lucky ones

by cosmiceverafter



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Conversations, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Honeymoon, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Life, Romance, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: TK and Carlos have been through many adventures since finding one another, but they’ll now start their biggest adventure yet, as husbands.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	We are the lucky ones

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for 911 Lone Star Week Day 6 - Romance. So, of course, I had to write the lovely Tarlos. I hope you fall in love with these stories as much as I did. I had a wonderful time participating in this event! 
> 
> This is dedicated, as always, to my Junkyard Fam; couldn’t have done it without the support of you all! With love, J.

**We are the lucky ones**

When one thinks of true love, you think of the moment where you’re standing hand-in-hand with the one who knows you better than anyone else. Your past gets lost within a distance abyss and all that lies in the future is in front of you. That was what TK felt as he confidently and happily said the two words, _“I do,”_ as he stared in the eyes of the man who knew him better than he knew himself.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss one another.”

As TK kissed Carlos, his now-husband, he felt as though it finally all made sense. Those fortune cookies had been right after all. The journey _had_ been worth it.

*******

  
“What are you thinking of, mi amor?”

TK looked over at the love of his life as Carlos drove the winding roads, _“You._ Our wedding.”

“Best day of my life.”

“Mine too, babe,” TK replied with a grin as he intertwined his fingers into his husband’s. _Husband._ What a word. The word itself made him happier beyond belief. Who would’ve thought after everything they had been through, it would have led them to this moment right here, right now? _It was a miracle in itself._ “So where to now?”

“The turn said to go right in a few more miles, but as you know driving on the other side of the road might take us a _bit_ longer than that to actually get there.”

TK chuckled as he leaned over to kiss Carlos’ cheek, “You’re a natural, baby. Truly. Just like everything else you try.”

Carlos looked over at him with a sly smile, narrowing his eyes slightly as if questioning TK’s motives.

“It would actually be annoying if I didn’t love you so damn much.”

A burst of laughter left Carlos and he shook his head, his fingers playing with TK’s wedding band, “There’s the man I married.”  
  
The comfort between the two of them had reached a new level that even TK hadn’t been prepared for, yet welcomed happily. _This_ was heaven. This moment with his husband.

They decided to explore Ireland for their honeymoon. Renting a car to see the sights at their own pace, was an absolute must.

The hills were lush green and not just green, but patched together like an emerald quilt, was every shade of green.

Sprinkled along the sides of certain roads, were abandoned castles that were left from long ago. Often they would stop to explore their surroundings, sharing a kiss or two under the ivy grown stone arches. They were so hauntingly beautiful. Stories of the past etched along the fallen walls; secrets kept well hidden. It was as if they had gone back in time to live within a fairytale.

The two of them finally made it to the small town of Cork and were attempting to find their inn for the night. It didn’t help that there were so many one way streets attempting to block their way. Seeing Carlos focus on driving with such determination was both admirable and hot as hell.

TK knew he needed to be staring at the sights for they were beautiful, but all he saw was the man he was lucky enough to spend the rest of his life with.

*******

  
They had finally made it to a quiet yet charming haven for the night. Their room was small but cozy. It had a fireplace in the corner, and the window overlooked the small village.

Spending dinner together was something TK couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life doing, especially because Carlos was such an amazing cook. But here they were reminiscing over candlelight and enjoying each other’s company. TK loved that he could open up and be himself with Carlos; never any restrictions to be himself. Even the parts that weren’t so pretty. There was never any judgment. That’s what he loved most about being with Carlos - he felt _safe._

Being in Ireland, it was tradition to end the night at the local tavern. They didn't do this often, so they thought _when in Ireland._ The music was excellent and it was wonderful to see the people come alive in their element. Carlos even got him to do a little dancing jig. Carlos was a natural of course, which must’ve been all the line dancing back in Austin. As the night went on, they laughed as Carlos sipped on whiskey and Guinness. Carlos was getting all bashful, as he danced in his chair. 

"You're looking sexy tonight, sweetheart. Did I tell you that yet?"

TK laughed, placing a finger under Carlos' chin, "How drunk are you, husband?" 

"Drunk enough to want to have my way with you right now," Carlos smiled seductively with a wink. He kissed TK's cheek softly but lingered there. 

The thought of Carlos’ hands on his body made him tremble in anticipation and love. TK would never get used to the act of making love together. He looked at his husband and his heart started beating faster. The man was just so beautiful. They both shared _that_ look. It was time to go. 

“Baby, I think it’s time I get you to our humble abode,” Carlos whispered in his ear softly with a smirk still left on his lips. He kissed the skin behind TK’s ear and TK’s whole body trembled in pleasure. More would soon follow.

“Yes, Officer.”

  
*******

  
Making love to Carlos always felt new and different. Each time was so special in its own way. His husband knew just how to make him breathless each time. They spend hours together in those sheets, on the rug, and even a few times in the shower.

Carlos moved his body against TK’s in a way that made his eyes continue to roll back; their hands sliding together, then squeezing tightly...a thin layer of sweat covering the curves of their body. Their foreheads came together and they took each other in. Moans were the serenade of music for that night. Better than any Irish tune TK had ever heard.

During all the passionate kisses, touches, and moving embraces, there were always the words of _“I love you,”_ repeatedly. As if those were the only words that truly mattered. They were always sealed with a kiss.

Afterward, they cuddled in front of the fireplace on a few blankets from the small bed. It was a log fire and TK had to admit the crackling of it added to the ambiance of this romantic evening. Then again, this was how every evening went with them.

TK truly couldn’t seem to get enough. He could kiss Carlos every second of every day of their lives together, and it still wouldn’t be enough.

But that hope of having each other for that long _was_ enough.

He looked over at his now sleeping husband. _So damn beautiful in every way._ How could someone possibly be that beautiful? Reaching over, TK’s fingers softly grazed Carlos’ cheek. Carlos’ lips flickered into a smile as he slept. He could stare at him forever. That was how long he wanted to watch over this man. _His man._

  
*******

  
This was how the days that followed went about. Traveling the Emerald Isle, staying at quaint locations, eating delicious foods, and spending time in one another’s arms.

Today they were headed to the Cliffs of Moher, somewhere TK had always wanted to see. It was almost sunset when they arrived because they had to stop and take pictures whenever they saw something breathtaking, which was every couple of minutes in Ireland.

They walked hand-in-hand listening to the crashing waves of the ocean as it hugged the side of the cliffs. As they overlooked, TK was in awe. He’d never seen anything like this before. This type of natural beauty. It wasn’t something you’d ever see in NYC, even though the buildings were as tall as the cliffs.

“Pretty amazing, isn’t it?” Carlos said as he broke the silence of their thoughts. “I don’t think pictures could ever do this justice.” When TK didn’t reply, Carlos squeezed his hand, “Are you okay, mi amor?”

 _“I’m just…_ ” How could he ever convey the feelings he was feeling right now? It wasn’t just the standing here overlooking something so magnificent that it took his breath away; it was the fact he was sitting here standing with the love of his life sharing this moment. It felt as if his life was just starting in many ways. He looked over at Carlos who wore a worried expression. “I’m just so lucky to be here with you right now. How in the world did I get so lucky to have a life like this?”

Carlos smiled gently, the lines creasing his beautiful soft cheeks, “I believe it was fate. We were meant to find each other in this chapter of our lives.”

“It was certainly worth the wait.”

Carlos replied by kissing TK’s hand, “That it was sweetheart, that it was.”

“I’ll remember this moment forever.”

Their lips came together to share a sweet kiss. Slowly and first, then growing deeper. They pulled away and chuckled softly.

“I will, too,” Carlos said as he rubbed TK’s arms gently. “We can tell our kids about it one day, hell, we can bring them back to this same spot even.”

TK smiled at the thought, “Kids huh? You’d be an amazing father, babe.”

“I would hope so! You would be, too. Warms my heart even thinking about it.”

“I owe that to my dad. I was fortunate to be raised by such a good man. So loving and accepting of who I am. I want to be just like him.” TK smiled at the thoughts of his father, so relieved he was getting healthier every single day. “He’ll make a wonderful grandpa one day… he’s only talked about it for years now. He keeps saying _‘I’m not getting any younger here.’”_

“Yeah, especially if he starts finding white hairs on that head of his! We’ll really have to hurry and start a family then,” Carlos laughed shaking his head and TK nodded with the following smirk. “But truly, he’s one of the good ones for sure. I’ve always admired your father so deeply. I’ve said it before, but I wish I had had that growing up.” He sighed deep and low, “But luckily, my mom was my rock.”

“Your mom is pretty much the most amazing person, especially her cooking. Yes, you can call her and tell her I said so. Which of course you know that I’m grateful for, my stomach, too,” He squeezed Carlos’ hand again as his husband smiled. TK got serious again for a moment as he looked towards the sunset, “I’ve learned over the years, that all you really need is one person to make you feel truly loved.”

“Amen to that.”

They were quiet for a while listening to the waves as they moved back-and-forth.

As they sat there in that quietly beautiful peace, TK couldn’t stop imagining Carlos reading to their child, teaching him or her how to cook as they danced around the kitchen, how to play ball, and even learn an instrument. _This vision truthfully had been there all along, hadn’t it?_

Finally, TK broke the silence and took that leap of faith, “So… speaking of a family, what if we start _ours_ soon?”

Carlos’ head whipped over to look at TK, his chocolate brown eyes widening ever so slightly as if caught by surprise, _“Already?_ But I thought you wanted to wait. We _did_ just get married after all.”

“You’re my family, and I cannot think of anything I’d rather do then extend this little family of ours. I don’t want to waste a day of this. Plus, after all that talk of you being a father, well, the thought is sexier than hell.” He chuckled but in reality, he was serious. He wanted this with Carlos more than anything, and he didn’t want to wait… not anymore. They had already dated for three years. They had traveled, explored, and more. Also, in both of their line of work, the dangerous field it was, tomorrow was never promised. Nothing was ever certain. _So why wait for something that could never be?_ He was ready. Becoming a father would help him grow in ways Carlos had helped him.

Carlos kissed TK softly, “Mi amor, there’s nothing I want more than to start a family with you. It’s what I’ve always wanted since the moment I knew I loved you.”

The vow to their future and the commitment it came with was made. Their lips came together once more and they hugged each other in a way that made you feel a sense of comfort from your head to your toes. Carlos was always the best at hugs. He had said once that his mama had always told him that you hug with everything you have, everything you are. Let the person feel your soul. Well at this moment, TK never wanted to let go.

Before life changed too quickly though, they both sat there watching the sky turn brilliant colors of cotton candy pink and orange fire. They set TK’s phone up to take a photo and after looking at it, Carlos was right, the picture didn’t do the moment justice.

But as they walked away, TK realized that life was like a snapshot of moments captured over time. Moments that sometimes would fade from your mind, but imprint onto your heart forever.

He was looking forward to creating a life _full_ of snapshots.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, kudos and comments are always appreciated! Come visit me on Tumblr: stydiaeverafter


End file.
